


【双黄】日常小片段（七）

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [7]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 07:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16739266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: 双向暗恋。对希望渤儿唱磊磊的歌这事的怨念太深，加上小渤最近签约的产物。我挺爱社长这个逗比的。我一直觉得，你爱的人，是添加了你的想象的那个人。所以你爱的人，可能并不是他本身。但你们彼此相爱，彼此幻想美好，如此才能过一生。





	【双黄】日常小片段（七）

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

 

他师爷也是个歌手这事他最近才想起来。

黄渤夹着烟看着昨天淘来的老旧的CD，烟草燃成长长的一截灰连在烟嘴上，颤颤巍巍得不愿掉。他才想起来他师爷最出名的《我想我是海》。前些日子刘烨上《非诚勿扰》唱了一段，像是割断了喉咙嘶鸣到一半就死了的鸡。又想起来李荣浩翻唱过《边走边唱》。但不管是谁，总缺了黄磊那气声里包含的平静。

他才觉得他师爷不愧是他师爷，把他说台词的功力都化在唱上，又把中国几十年的文学揉进歌里。他师爷擅长得到任何他想要的，就像后来他把他的乌托邦建在乌镇的流水里。他师爷挺着个怀胎三月的肚子，可还是当年站在东山书院门口的那个人。

他师爷给了他勇气。于是他把他耽搁了二十多年的那个梦重新搬出来，刷新涂装，再一次战战兢兢地站在曾经熟悉的舞台上。

他去录专辑里的第一首歌时想起他刚来北京的时候，驻场的第一个歌厅就在北影边上。他不知道那时候黄磊是否曾跨进这个地方坐在某个地方，是否曾被他的学生起哄上台唱上一曲。他心中有太多个猜测，于是无比专注于歌里。

因为每一首歌都是一个自己。

却只有这首歌里有黄磊。

而他固执地把每一首歌的所有权都归于自己，作词是自己，作曲也是自己，甚至连MV的导演都是自己。

那么这首歌里的黄磊就是我的黄磊，而不是其他人的、这个世界的黄磊。黄渤如此想。

 

手边的手机震了一声，烟灰掉在地上，黄渤才想起来他给黄磊发了微信，问他能否做他演唱会的外援。

但他也记得黄磊说不再唱，对外宣布的前一天他就在黄磊家里。他师爷约他到家里吃饭，要他带一箱啤酒去。那会他和他师爷联系得还算紧密，《石头》之后他火了又像是没火，郁闷的时候没事总要一个电话到黄磊家，从学生时代扯到外国文学，总也不敢说他想说的。两三次之后，倒是黄磊猜到了，主动开解他，请他来家里，他们就一聊聊到凌晨，坐在黄磊家小院子里喂蚊子。

但那次，也许托他摸爬滚打的那么多年所赐，黄渤觉得出事了，尽管他师爷一个字也没说。他师爷干掉大半箱啤酒，眼睛红通通的。黄渤把难得喝成软泥的黄磊搬到床上，第二天就听说黄磊从此不再唱歌，和陈老师去世的消息。

他后来想，那天大概是黄磊装醉，泛着红的眼睛也不全是酒精。他师爷也从不在别人面前哭。

再后来他和师爷又远了。酒也喝得少。他全国各地到处跑，而他师爷越来越不愿走出北京城。

 

黄渤发消息的时候也没对黄磊同意抱太大希望，但他师爷的回信显然把这事上升到了一起吃顿饭才能解决的高度。于是黄渤只能乖乖挑出一瓶好酒，再翻箱倒柜挑出一身合适的衣服，按他师爷的要求去他家小聚。

黄渤进门的时候注意到院里的樱桃树开花了，他想起几年前黄磊学着古人种竹子，又不懂竹子要用砖头围起来，结果小半个院里都是疯长的竹子，和疯长的蚊子，于是那些夜里，他们吃菜，蚊子吃他们。

黄磊听到门铃声出来迎他，一开门就看见黄渤是笑着的，打趣道，“来我家这么开心啊！”

黄渤把酒递给黄磊，进屋时倒也不客气。

“对。我还想起你之前种的竹子来了。”

黄磊放下酒也笑起来，那簇竹子最终花了他两年才清理干净，被他自己在书里调侃成“原始森林”。

但这也已经是很多年前的事了。

菜已经做好了，便省去一切直接上桌。

他的红酒喝下半瓶，满桌的菜也所剩无几，他们谈天谈地谈过去谈远景，他师爷不说登台，黄渤也不敢问。他知道黄磊现在满脑子都是陈老师，他的三十岁，那个文艺片还没有被商业片替代的年代。那是他的光辉年代。

而他选择不唱，也只是固执地想要释放他骨子里被压抑已久的文人秉性。可惜那声音没有传太远，也并没有多少人愿意听。

这文人呐……

黄渤在心里感慨。可他师爷不会认输。而这带给他勇敢。

黄磊去收拾碗筷，黄渤就搬上酒、杯去小院等他。三月份的北京的风还是凉的，等黄磊的时候他也清醒了不少。想着黄磊拒绝也好，也省得他总胡思乱想。

黄磊抱了两条毯子来，给黄渤搭在膝上。他们并排坐在小院里吹风，樱桃叶一动像是回到六年前。

但六年前是没有樱桃的。

酒香在空气中散开了，黄渤觉得刚才好不容易吹清醒的脑袋又昏昏沉沉。谁都没有说话，尽管其中一个很想问些什么。

 

黄磊终于是开口了，黄渤差点以为他不会再提。

他说，

“小渤，我仔细考虑过了。”

“我去。”

 

 

END


End file.
